9-11 Stories
by ZammieandPercabeth4ever
Summary: This is a crossover of Mortal Instruments, Percy Jackson and Divergent, maybe more. This story will be updated once a year around 9/11. It has stories of sadness and revenge. Please just give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

No One's POV (All-Human)

They all lost someone that day, someone they loved. These are the stories of those boys and girls, men and woman.

* * *

He lost his father. He was all there was left, he cursed the man who ordered his father to come in. He would make sure the legacy lived on, forever. In memory of his father. He kneels beside his father's grave with a somber look on his face. His hair flaps in front of his eyes, but he ignores it.

_Captain Poseidon Jackson Ω_

_Birth: May 14, 1970_

_Death: September 11, 2001_

_On the fateful day of so many losses, this man saved many lives before his own left him. _

"I am Percy Jackson, and the legacy will live on."

* * *

She lost her mother. The last words she had ever said to her were _I hate you_. She remembered the look, so vivid, that heartbroken look on her mother's face. She knelt down in what was left of the towers. She would avenge Athena Chase, willingly giving her life to do it.

* * *

"I'm sorry son." I sank to my knees. _Gone, _the only two people who were there for me, _gone._ And they were never coming back. Where would I go? My dad?

I shudder at the thought. I had only met him once, and he was a red-eyed, buff and overall mean man. I stepped up to take the flag at my mother's funeral.

"General Zhang was an amazing woman..." the man said, and I tuned out, lost in my own thoughts. I would join the men and women who sacrificed themselves for our country. I am Frank Zhang, and I will take my revenge.

* * *

My sister and mother died together and I found some comfort in that fact. They had died trying to take control of the last plane. It was because of them the last plane hadn't killed many.

I touched their names on the 9/11 memorial. I'm grown up, not a 12 year old anymore. They will pay, they would die and I would get my revenge. My name is Nico Di'Angelo and I am out for blood.

* * *

My father had gone to work and never come back. He had saved so many lives, but no one knew him. He was back in his home, a home of ashes and fire.

His death hurt me like nothing else ever had. Since my mom had died in a shop fire earlier, we were everything to each other. He was my support, my life, my everything. **(AN: LOL, Ariana Grande!)**

They had killed him, and I, Leo Valdez had a hunger for vengeance. They would pay for all the lives lost on 9/11, all of them would.

* * *

My mother died because of me. I had made her go on that wlk. She had been walking across her favorite field when the plane had crashed into her, crushing her body instantly and breaking all her bones.

My dad had abandoned us and I hate him for that. I was meeting his son today. Apparently he lost his mother and sister were lost in the same plane crash that killed my mother.

Before he came, I swore an oath to requite my mother's death.

* * *

Her father, dead. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. He had gone to Windows on the World, the restaurant, and had been there when the planes crashed. He was gone. She sank down to the ground beside the sink and held her knees to her chest.

Now she would have to live with her girly girl mother and shuddered and the thought. She rose up to her feet, steady and made a decision. She would join her mother, but she would give the people behind the attacks what was coming their way.

* * *

Those men were dead. You mess my little bro, you mess with me. My dad, I didn't care as much about, but if you even touch a hair on my brother's head, YOU ARE DEAD. Killing him was taking a leap in zero-gravity across the line.

Our dad had taken Jase on top of the Twin Towers and were on the elevator when disaster struck. The man who flew those planes would be dead, and the blood would be on my hands.

* * *

Those eight boys and girls, who became men and women were there as soldiers when Bin Laden was killed, they got their revenge and lives happily ever after, but every year, on 9/11, they visited a grave, a memorial, the tower sites, the Pentagon, &amp; that field that brought back so many memories. They let themselves grieve for a day, and then served their duty as militants, as warriors, as children, as siblings, but most of all as themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters go to Veronica Roth. **

No One's POV

They all watch as the tower goes up, floor by floor, thinking of the people the lost, how this is a sign of something the all stand for. The boys and girls that had to grow up too fast, become men and women they weren't ready to.

* * *

She lost her whole family, her whole world. Sitting in the hotel room, blissfully alone, not knowing that her world would crumble around her. She remembers bobbing her head to the music and glancing out of her window and seeing the planes crash into the building. Choking back a sob as she realizes that her whole family, all she's ever known is in there.

She sits in front of the memorial, on her knees, her hand on the polished rock and the three names carved into it.

_Andrew Prior_

_Natalie Prior_

_Caleb Prior_

She blows a kiss to them as she stands up, looking for her husband, crouched beside his own family's names. She puts her hand on his shoulder and he lays his hand on top, both of them wiping the tear tracks off of their faces. They will move on, they know it is what they would have wanted.

* * *

He watches as the buildings crumble before his eyes, everyone else screaming, but he just stands there, staring as the building he knows holds his parents and a child who will never even have a chance to live. His family, his life crumbling down. He knows he will have to rebuild it, to move on, to respect them, to make his own family to carry a legacy on.

Now he stares at the two names set in stone, wishing he could wipe away the past, but knowing that he can't. instead, he traces another name into there, the name of his baby sister who never got to see the beauty of the world.

_Eleanor Grace Eaton_

My wife comes over, putting her hand on my shoulder and I rest my hand on top, our wedding bands clinking together in the beautiful sound of moving on and pushing through. She stand up, wipe the tears off of her face and kiss her forehead, laying my hands on her stomach, hoping that one day there will be life in there. Life to help replace the families that we both lost

* * *

He sits in front of a grave, a grave that holds something very precious to him, someone who was all he had. Someone who stood by him for 16 years, someone who was taken from him much too soon. He hates the person who made him want to leave and fight, the person who stole his brother from him. He had no one left, for 16 years, Z was always there, teaching him about girls, coolness and all those brotherly things. He gazes at the gravestone with misty eyes and wipes them, reading the grave one last time before he suits up and leaves.

_Ezekiel James Pedrad_

_March 28, 1980 _

_September 11, 2001_

"_For the love of god, stop being a pansycake" _

A few hours later, he steps into the Hummer and bids goodbye to everything his brother ever told him, situating himself between his rifle and buddy. Forever and always Zeke, is the last thing he thinks before he feels everything shatter around him.

* * *

She sits next to her best friend, both living the loss of their families again and again. In the pentagon, so many people survived, but their parents were not part of that. Now they will always just be L+M best friends for life, not forever, because now they finally understand their own mortality, that their own life is precious. They are handed flags, 13 stripes and 50 stars, but it means nothing to them because they can't have their family back.

'I'm very sorry for your losses, Lynn and Marlene." She hears, somewhere in the back of her mind. Her mind is too clouded with grief that she seeks to push away, but can't. She stares at the gravestones long after everyone leaves, hating everything about them.

_Beloved parents, children and friends, they will forever stay in our hearts long after they are gone._ The gravestone says. Lynn is gone and she finally cries, starting with one tear slipping down and growing into a flood, rushing down her cheeks. She presses her hand to the gravestone and watches as her tears splash down. _Never forget me mama._ She thinks as she turns and leaves

* * *

She rubs her tattoo, a nervous tick that has stayed with her for a long time. She glances up at the grave she is kneeling in front of, thinking of the field that holds her brother's body somewhere. They never found it after the plane crash, but he has a grave.

_George Wu_

_June 15, 1984_

_September 11, 2001_

_Loved brother, who saved the people who may have died. We forever thank you._

She sighs and sits up, laying her hand on the curve of his gravestone as she fingers the tattoo again.

_Never Forget 9/11, a day of loss for all._

She blows a kiss to his grave and walks back to her car, not glancing back once as she gets in and drives to a new future.

* * *

They move on, live, die, happy, sad have children of their own. They meet each other and become good friends. The tattoo artist, the daughter of a militant, a woman who lost everything, a man who grieves for someone whom he never knew, the man who lost a leg in an ambush. They move on together, find a new family in each other and finally learn how to promise forever.


End file.
